Crysalix
Species Overview Homeworld: Unknown Home Galaxy: Aquarius (the Aquarius Dwarf Irregular Galaxy) Home System: unknown Current Population: several Hundred Thousands Primary Language:Crysalix Skin Tone: Purple/dark plasma Major Planets: Unknown Affiliation: Crysalix Current GATO Status: Active Threat The Crysalix (AKA Protoss) The crysalix are a mysterious race, with truly awesome power. created by the Hemerans, they were ascension research. first there was only one, but after it escaped it quickly multiplied by using a stolen powersource. they prepared to leave their planet, when the hemerans came back and glassed the continent they were on, then buried it beneath the surface. but the crysalix had survived, and millions of years later, although severely weakened, they escaped. now they are at war with the Navo Anquieta. Appearance Crysalix the crysalix are a race made of energy, similar to ascended beings, although they aren't fully ascended. their natural appearance is a being of pure, white energy. this state cannot exist without a medium to live in. normally, they exist as a dark cloud of plasma with purple plasma creating a "face". if possible however, the Crysalix prefer a crystalline enviroment. they mostly appear in mechanical and crystal suits, equipped with powerful weapons, shields and armour. this lead the people in Aquarius to believe they were either mechanical or computer entities. Powers: *Shape-shifting **only works in Natural Form, they can bend and alter their mass and looks. usually this is either a cloud or ball of energy, or a facetalking to someone *Plasma beam **Natural power. they can shoot a beam of plasma from their essence. suits can fire such beams with their weapons, leaving the Natural power unnecessary, as it weakens the crysalixnot much *Plasma bolts **bolt variant of the Beam *Plasma Wisp **bolt-formed blob of plasma with limited Intellect created from the Mass of a crysalix. can use the Bolt, Beam, and Psypowers of a crysalix *Telekinesis ** power to mentally manipulate the environment. with their Mind Link they can easily combine Psy Power to create a more and more powerful telekinetic results *telepathy **power to mentally connect to someone and extract or give information. mainly used for the Mind Link *Ascended Knowledge ** being partially Ascended, they also have basic understanding of the Universe. *Ascended Understanding ** being partially ascended, they have great understanding, as opposed to the much lesser Ascended Knowledge. *Dark Fury Archon **being of great power created by merging two crysalix at maximum power. the two become bolts of light and swirl around each other, then there is a light explosion after which a Dark Fury Archon is created *Healing **Advanced Organic Healing power. they can heal beings, even when their body is destroyed. limited to organic beings, it was no use to them except for their escape, and the creation of the Asadon *resurrection **crysalix are able to Resurrect organic beings from death. as this power is Organic only, its no use to the crysalix until they created the Asadon. often resurrected beings are zombified, by not resurrecting their soul, and telepathically controlling them *creation and Animation of Organic Beings. **as it isn't yet understood how the Asadon were created, since all that happened was a field of white energy enveloping the planet, it was simply assumed this was one of their powers. *possession **ability to posses pieces of technology, crystals and Organisms and to control them, while using it to survive. Dark Fury Archon A being created when two Crysalix merge. once this happens, it quickly loses its energy, energy which unlike crysalix, currently cannot be replenished. this causes DFA's to be a much greater threat, as they fire their powers constantly. a DFA lasts about a few hours, while their power goes tenfold Powers: *Shape-shifting **only works in Natural Form, they can bend and alter their mass and looks. usually this is either a cloud or ball of energy, or a facetalking to someone *Plasma beam **Natural power. they can shoot a beam of plasma from their essence. suits can fire such beams with their weapons, leaving the Natural power unnecessary, as it weakens the DFAnot much *Plasma bolts **bolt variant of the Beam *Electrical bolts **electric bolts are less focussed than plasma ones, but much more destructive. *Dark Fury Wisp **bolt-formed blob of plasma with limited Intellect created from the Mass of a Dark Fury Archon. can use the Bolt, Beam, electrical and Psypowers of a Dark Fury Archon *Telekinesis ** power to mentally manipulate the environment. with their Mind Link they can easily combine Psy Power to create a more and more powerful telekinetic results *telepathy **power to mentally connect to someone and extract or give information. mainly used for the Mind Link *Healing **Advanced Organic Healing power. they can heal beings, even when their body is destroyed. limited to organic beings, it was no use to them except for their escape, and the creation of the Asadon *resurrection **DFA's are able to Ressurec organic beings from death. as this power is Organic only, its no use to the crysalix until they created the Asadon. often resurrected beings are zombified, by not resurrecting their soul, and telepathically controlling them. Unlike Crysalix, who have to re-resurrect zombies when killed, the DFA's constantly maintain them, making them close to impossible to kill. all damage done is immediately healed *creation and Animation of Organic Beings. **as it isnt yet understood how the asadon were created, since all that happened was a field of white energy enveloping the planet, it was simply assumed this was one of their powers. DFA's most likely are able to create bigger, better and tougher creatures. *possession **ability to posses pieces of technology, crystals and Organisms and to control them, while using it to survive. once a DFA reaches a low energy point, it is destroyed and turns to a handful of dark fury wisps or plasma wisps Sub Races The Crysalix have several Subraces which have spawned from them *Asadon **the Asadon were created by the Crysalix, with their own power, thus making them a subrace, aswell as the fact that they are the only race capable of Trancention *Dark Fury Archon **Fusion of two Crysalix *Plasma Wisp **Created by Isolating a fraction of a crysalix' power *Dark Fury Wisp ** Fusion of two Plasma Wisps *Crysalix Arbiter **Transcended Asadon Links Places: Crysalix Technology:Crysalix Timelines:Crysalix Ships:Crysalix